


Remember Me (If you wish)

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Amnesia, Civilian to Hero, Genie - Freeform, Heroes to Villains, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Soulmates, Villains to Heroes, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: "Do you know about Genies?""The ones that screw up your wishes?""Yea...i'm like that. Sort of."She scratches her head "Agababe, That makes no sense.""Say, I wanted to make sure you never ate chocolate again. I'd stuff you full of it to make it so you say 'i never want to eat another bite of chocolate'. Or you can even think it- and not mean it. Then...Wish come true.""That easy?""Yea, pretty sad huh?""Maybe."
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Remember Me (If you wish)

**Author's Note:**

> This- unlike my other fics has every single aspect drawn out. I have recently discovered my best way to write out an entire fic- i'm pretty excited.
> 
> And yes, the following fics will start out like this.
> 
> \- Remember Me (If you wish)
> 
> \- My Demons
> 
> \- My (True) Love(s)
> 
> And there's something else i've been tinkering with...
> 
> Updates (for this fic) will be every Friday.

Everyone has heard the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. An Evil Queen envies the beauty of her stepdaughter, Snow White. Enraged by Snow's superior beauty, The Evil Queen sends her huntsmen to kill sweet Snow. The Huntsman charmed by Snow's beauty and innocence warns her to run. Snow White does and resides with seven tiny men, adding the feminine touch there life so _desperately_ needed. Eventually, the Evil Queen found out that Snow White was still alive so she sets out to trick Snow into biting into a poisoned fruit. Snow White bites the apple then the prince comes, yada, yada, yada.

Let's rewind a bit, shall we? "So she sets out to trick Snow into biting into a poisoned fruit" Now that is what everyone thinks, what everyone **knows**. But it's not the truth, it's what we see as the truth.

And perception... doesn't always match reality.

Perception claims that Snow White was tricked into biting the Apple.

Reality states that Snow White _knew_ it was her step-mother, that she _knew_ it was her step-mother who offered the fruit.

Perception claims that Snow White was naive, Reality might agree. Just not for the same reason. Snow White was naive to hope that her step mother wouldn't hurt her. Blinded by the hope that maybe, just maybe, she loved her like Snow always wished she would.

But of course , no one knew that. Snow White will go down as the girl who ate poisoned fruit from a stranger and not the girl who was led astray by her heart. After all... who wants to see a story in where love destroys? No, let's let a prince come in and save the day... just not in this story.

The Snow White in our story is different, our princess has a different quest.

In this story all our princess wanted was love. From that one person, so desperate to achieve it our princess was blinded by the love others were giving her. The question remains... will this princess bite the apple?

**...**

She wasn't used to it. That much was obvious she wasn't used to taking hostages. Not that I, myself, was used to being a hostage. (Oh, and before this gets awkward- I'm Tedros. An innocent but handsome reporter). First time, actually. After years of interviewing victims, who lived to tell the tale with their sanity in check, I knew that the villain is typically more ... menacing. Typically. Also, typically, the captor stated their reason for why they have been captured. And what was on the agenda-typically.

She had the whole dark and rude thing going for her (and lets not forget her reputation), but she wasn't scary. She just wasn't. And she didn't do anything besides dump me in a room that resembles a decent motel- if a decent motel had stiff cardboard-like sheets, brick pillows and literal stone walls.

Did she think that putting me in a motel room would drive me insane? That was actually really insulting I might have standards but I wasn't **snobbish**. Was I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Intro, are you intrigued yet? No? It's all right, I have a plan *cue evil laughter*


End file.
